Escape
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Crystal loosened her books in her hold, ready to make a run for it, leaving them behind. But I was ready to pounce, ready to corner her. What she had done to me was wrong. Oh so very. LashOC.


_This is the product of a brooding idea between me and Dhaeggy._

_This is what we do afterschool._

I had to find her. Had to.

Usually after an English class, kids in the hero classes had Science.

I nearly stretched four times to get to that certain hallway. And when I got there, oh-ho...

Pulling out an old pass, I opened the door, seriousness and containment written on my face as I crossed the front of the room to Medulla. He gave me a weird look, curious as to what I was there for, and from the back of the room, I could hear her. It made me smirk - she meeped.

"Yeah, uh, Mr. Boy wanted Skye to meet him in the library in about five minutes." I glanced over at her slowly, winking. Turning my head back towards the large-headed idiot, I continued as I saw in my peripheral vision a few people leaning into her, asking her what was going on, and why she got the lucky shot with Lash. I had to stop myself from chuckling. "Apparently it's urgent?"

She smacked her head on the table she stood at, face white and eyes wide. Scared. Good, she should be, leaving me there like that. No one should be allowed to do that to me. No one.

"Ah, yes, well," Medulla began, his voice high and hurting my eardrums, "Crystal, I suggest you follow Lash into the library to see on Mr. Boy, then? I'll have the homework for you when you get back."

I coughed, my voice quiet as she began scraping things off her table slowly. She knew what was coming. She just didn't want to be alone with me. I'm that irresistible. "She won't be coming back, Medulla." Crystal stumbled, eyes wide as she tripped over air to look up at me. Face full of horror, her bravery has been long gone.

"Well in that case," he walked towards his desk, lifting off a sheet of paper to hand to her as she clutched her books to her chest. I licked my lips, biting the skin slowly, feeling my teeth slide over the flesh as my eyes scanned her over. She watched me, mouth parted, eyes narrowing as best they could as she skittered past my body to reach her teacher. I could smell her.

"Mr. Medulla," she whispered quietly. Although I knew she was doing her best to keep secretive, I crept up behind her, fingers wavering above her hips as I stood there, eyes blank. "Mr. Medulla, I could always go after class, you know, whatever it is, couldn't be as important as class right now." Her voice was shaky and her words left her mouth fast, but I could sense that she knew my hands were where they shouldn't be.

I covered a laugh with a cough, eyes on the old teacher, catching his attention. Once his eyes met my own, I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Skye, but an urgency is an urgency. You wouldn't hold off saving a citizen if you were to be going to the food store, would you?"

Muttered 'no's had hit my eardrums, and I watched as the frail girl in front of me shook her head to agree with them. Placing my hands on the edge of her jeans, I felt her stiffen. I leaned down and curved my neck so that she could see me. "So, if you come with me..." I pet her hips once, sliding my fingers across her shirt so that she breathed in a breath and held it still.

"No," she murmured gravely, her eyes wide as I turned her slowly and out the way of the classroom. I smirked - I had her. Finally. To myself. With this smirk, I bent my head low beside her ear, breathing unevenly, as a way for her to begin again. But she continued to hold it within her, eyes squinting in concentration until my hands pushed her out the door, slamming it shut.

"Stay away from me, Lash..." I nearly burst into laughter as her shaky voice exploded down the hallway. Crystal loosened her books in her hold, ready to make a run for it, leaving them behind. But I was ready to pounce, ready to corner her. What she had done to me was wrong. Oh so very. "Don't...don't touch me," she was so cute when she was afraid. Of course, she'd deny it in a millisecond, but I knew what was going on in her head. "I'll fight you - and I'll win."

I grasped her shoulders, using my legs to take up only a few hallways away, where it was more deserted of classroom doors. Her back hit the wall, and her arms released her things, her mouth exhaling a loud moan of pain. "I'd rather think something differently," I growled. And with that, I bent my head once more towards her ear, licking the lobe lightly and letting my teeth slide over the flesh quickly, smoothly. Her mouth, at my own left ear, opened to exhale an uneven breath, gulping it back down the best she could. She was still, her body slightly vibrating against my own. "Since you're hardly fighting me off."

Her mouth touched mine, and I felt her accepting my fingers upon her shirt, slowly rising it up so that I could slip my fingertips to her milky white flesh, tickling her sides. As her hands warmed the skin upon my neck, I inhaled, experiencing a sparking tingle race up my spine and causing her to bring herself closer. "No," she whispered suddenly, shaking her head once and leaned back into the cream colored wall, her eyes shut, her face turned. "No, I can't."

There were a lot of things to say to this, like _'yes you can, you're just afraid you'll get caught'_, but I hadn't said a word, merely bringing my face closer to nip at her bottom lip. I smirked then, for I heard her give a sigh to the air, her arms still at her sides. "I really can't do this," she murmured, a warm hand on my chest.

I dug my face into her neck, nipping and biting at the skin just singing to be marked by my teeth. "You torture me," I breathed, feeling the goosebumps on her flesh rise to brush against my lips. I chuckled, my nose deep within the back of her hair, tongue making circles and dashes, hearing her muffle a moan with her own hand. "And you do this to me on purpose," I groaned, eyes closed as I laced her fingers into my own, bringing it close to my hip. "It's just a game for you, isn't it?"

"What about you, then?" she accused. I kept my face in her hair, my mouth at her ear so that she could hear my breathing. "Taking me out of class like that - I can't keep doing this!" Her hysterical whisper made me pout, enclosing her earlobe into my mouth and keeping it there for a moment, flicking it with my tongue. She stiffened, and I pressed her against the wall and my body, keeping her that way. "What is this supposed to be?"

"You're the one who fucking dashed off today!" I growled, my head taking itself away from her sweet smelling hair to stare at her bright blue eyes. My hands at her lower arms, I pinned her even closer to the wall, smirking when she gasped, eyes narrowing in a challenge. A dare. A revenge.

But I was here to get my own.

I went on. "Leaving me there in the damn classroom alone like that." The slightest amusement touched the corner of her mouth, and all I wanted to do was bite it off. Take her mouth in mine and just pin her there until the day ended. A growl was building at the core of my throat, and she smirked even higher when she glanced at my pain. "Do you even know," I began, my voice low and hoarse, "how I felt, when I had to stumble out of that shithole? How hard it was to make it not obvious we were doing something?"

She laughed airily, biting her bottom lip to tease me, nodding slowly. I slammed her body against mine, stepping between her legs and taking it into my own grasp, pulling it away fast so that she had no control.

"La -" she tried to say, but I pressed hard to the kiss, combing a hand into her locks and tugging for dominance. Crystal moaned, and yet attacked my neck with her teeth. I froze, knowing what was going to happen this time.

My eyes closed as I felt her jaw shut, her wet lips connecting with my skin, giving me a pleasured chill. My hands fell to her hips, thrusting her close before I felt Crystal's hand slip down towards my pants, chuckling into my neck. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. But when she gripped me, I bit back a gasp, knowing she would giggle if I responded, knowing she would back off and torture me like before, running off and back to class.

I wouldn't have that this time.

I knew what I was getting myself into - I mean this was Crystal Skye. Crystal Skye, 'A' student, top in all her classes, a telekinetic hero, and a torturer of all pleasure. But of course, that last part was just behind closed doors - with me on that side with her, obviously. She was all mine - but no one really figured that one out. They didn't think she would go for the 'likes' of me.

But what the hell do they know? Nothing, obviously. But still.

Her head slammed against the wall as I pushed her away, tempted to do something so out of the question it wasn't even funny. Yet as she began to tug at my studded belt, I knew what she was going for. Fumbling and then pricking her fingertip upon a broken stud, she gasped, eyes closing in shock as a thick line of skin lifted and blood began to fill the gap. Everything stopped. Time, our fun (or so she seemed to think), just for this. "Ow..." she hissed, quickly lifting it to her lips to suck on the blood.

But my hands were quicker, grabbing up Crystal's wrist to bring it up to my mouth. Opening slowly, I pouted at her broken skin, bringing the finger into my mouth to suck on the blood, staring right at her. It tasted like iron and rust - and Crystal. She had this unique taste, I couldn't describe it even if I tried.

She moaned, closing her eyes and bending back her head. Slowly, my face bent into her exposed neck, gently taking the finger from my mouth to place soft kisses on the unmarked skin, then biting a sensitive spot to make her twitch and pull me closer. I left a hickey. She was mine - but no one knew.

Her breathing trailed towards my ear as she took a hold on my pants to keep still, to not cave. I could feel her shaking, her knees just about to give out. "Don't fall," I laughed, smirking at her weakness, her wide eyes. "I wouldn't want to lose you now..." I watched as she looked down the hall, holding her chest before looking back to me.

"Bell's going to ring soon." All of a sudden, I didn't care if we were spotted. This happened all the damn time. "I might have to dash off real quick."

"No," I growled loudly, pushing her back so that she was squished between me and the wall. "I'm not letting you leave me this time."

Eyes curious, eyebrows furrowed, she studied me before I placed my forehead against hers. "What are you saying? You _want_ to be caught by everyone?"

"I've always wanted to be caught, Cryssy. Always." Just to let it be known that no one could have her but me. "It was only you that dashed off before the bell." I kissed her lips softly, my eyes closed and aware of the buzz of the students in the school ready to run from their classes to the last of the day. But I focused on her, ignoring the laughter echoing in the halls, the screams of excitement. Crystal hadn't stiffened at the time any longer.

Her arms lifted to wrap around my neck, and all of a blink of my eyes, we were switched in positions. For the moment I thought she would run off, but she stepped between my legs and kissed me, roaming her fingers up my shirt. I felt her nails scratch the skin, and my flesh rippled at her touch. I sighed with relief, with a turn on, and pressed into the kiss.

As the metal bell sound rattled my ears, I heard doors opening, teenagers laughing, talking, until they reached our corner - our spot. Then we heard them - really. A chorus of confusion.

"Crystal? An'...and Lash?" I pulled her close, whispering little words between kisses to calm her, to keep her where she was in hope that she wouldn't run in fear. She merely pressed harder, gasping a few times when my hands would stop in places and my mouth would cover her own with a force.

"When the hell did that happen?" I heard, nearly chuckling to explain. I could tell them when, but I didn't really want to part with the girl moving smoothly in front of me.

_'Nearly 2 years ago,'_ I wanted to say. Yet merely lifted Crystal into my arms and around my waist before reaching for her neck, nipping lightly at the skin. I took a glance at everyone watching, and chuckled breezily into her ear. "Oh," I said, eyes now wide with realization that everyone was standing there, risking a detention for most likely being late to class, "Cryssy, we've got company."

"Take me away," she whispered, gripping her hold around my hips even tighter, dipping her face into my neck to bite at my ear. I stumbled, almost losing my hands to pins and needles at her touch. "I want you."

Giving the audience a little bow of the head, I lifted her once again to avoid any sliding, and ran off towards an indentation in the wall. I kissed her hard, breathing in before placing her feet to the tile, hearing her airy giggle again. "No more running off without me then?" I asked, my heart pounding and my chest heaving.

"No, no more."

And then she had pulled the back of my head to get me closer to her, our lips bruising into a kiss.

**Reviews are cool.**


End file.
